clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Awesome335/1
Sorry Hey Awesome335! I disagree with everyone else. You are an awesome (hehe) editor, and you are doing a great job! Don't listen to those other guys. --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 22:30, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Famous Penguins Oh, yeah? www.chillipepperpenguins.wordpress.com Almost every blogger is famous, even though some more than others. See, I've never heard of Cena, but he's still on the list. Who decides who is famous? Since there are so many arguments, I say we delete that section. What about you? --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 12:52, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Help! Hey Awesome! I need your help with this. I can't decide what to do about Toilet-crap. It is partially swearing, but since it is a username, should I block him indefinitely? --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 18:05, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Umm... Are you really going to stay on this crappy wiki over the new one? I'm just wondering. Cp kid 00:20, May 23, 2011 (UTC) 01mickymouseclubhousetheme I blocked 01MickeyMouseClubhouseTheme indefinitely for vandalism all over the site. He posted random links, replaced pictures with "Diary of a Wimpy Kid" photos, deleted content, and more! --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 12:03, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Rumors Here are the people who think that this wikia is for facts AND rumors, Misty kitty, me, Abu bakir100, Asia editor, other users and EVEN SHRIMPPIN think this wikia is for facts and rumors becuse someone wants to find out about facts but someone else is trying to find RUMORS. So stop deleting the rumor pages (Or I WILL report you to a administrator or Dopp. Users tat you are not assuming good faith to, Misty kitty, me, Abu bakir100, Asia editor. ShrimpPin Congratulations!For restoring ShrimpPin's Userpage.Wanna be friends?Terler Maybe Maybe we should rename the Brownie page with Brown Elite Puffle. Well, some people are coming here for rumors, anyway, tis wiki has much more faacts than rumors. Japanese Ruler 09:51, June 1, 2011 (UTC)Japanese Ruler Admin! Sweet! You're an Admin now! --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 01:14, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Same Thats what I said, it may not be released, but since I am not a admin I couldnt delete it, the Magenta Puffle page. John, Cheer For India! 11:54, June 3, 2011 (UTC)John Fitzgerald Kennedy Moderators? I think we should protect all of the pages about Moderators so that only Administrators can edit them. This is getting out of hand. --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 14:25, June 4, 2011 (UTC) adimin wold i make a good admin i have a cool signature and user page TRACOTAPER! ' '( lets roll out! )' ' insert coolnes hear ' 14:31, June 4, 2011 (UTC) and i know how to use the wiki tools Hmm... Hi, Awesome. I think I will make you a Bureaucrat, but I'm not sure if Tracotaper and Terler are ready yet... They are good users but I see plenty of spelling and capitalization errors... They are GREAT editors but we need the Wiki to look sophisticated. I'll make you a Bureaucrat now, but before you make anyone an Admin, discuss it with me. I'll do the same with you. Then if we both agree, they can become an Admin. --' ShrimpPin ' '( Talk )' ' Go Purple Pups! ' 20:22, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Main Page? What's wrong with the main page? --' ShrimpPin ' '( Talk )' ' Go Purple Pups! ' 00:52, June 5, 2011 (UTC) You're Invited! Party/ Featured It's okay. I know that some places are experiencing winter as well as spring and fall (that's why it's not called the FALL Fair anymore), but it's relatively around the time for school to get out (in most places). I got out on June 3rd, but Bman actually got out around May 15th. I think that's a good idea. John is doing well (but why is his name John Fitzgerald Kennedy? That's an American president). Do you think the message is really noticeable? Maybe we should get it on the front page too. I think that Admins should NOT be allowed to be the featured user. We already get enough recognition. The featured user should be monthly. Do you agree? If someone is the featured user, we put featureduser (in brackets, I just didn't want to turn it into a template) on their talk page. --' ShrimpPin ' '( Talk )' ' Go Purple Pups! ' 12:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) plz unprotect my user page and can I be a admin awesome help can you un procet my user page -[[User:Snicks10|'Snicks10']] [[User talk:Snicks10|'-Snicks10 rock on sup']] lets get this party started! sup (UCT) Cp kid Hmm... Well, I'm not sure if we should do that yet... I've been thinking about what Sharkbate said, and I was thinking the same thing. I can't just give EVERYONE who wants Adminship the title. Then lots of other users will get upset that I haven't made ''them an Administrator, and before you know it, they're Administrators and turning other users into Bureaucrats. We really have to think about this. There have been THREE new Admins in the past month, so I think we should wait until at least July/August to decide on a new one. And if Cp kid really is active in the next few months, then he can be one. Does that sound good? --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 12:11, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me Awesome I really want to help and fix out the wiki :D Can I be an admin? I don't care if I get b-crat or not. --[[User:Chill57181|'Think OUTSIDE the box!']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'STAFF PIZZA! HA!']] 23:31, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I haven't switched, I just saw new admins (you guys) here so I decided to help out aswell. And hey, could you unlock my userpage please? --[[User:Chill57181|'Think OUTSIDE the box!']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'STAFF PIZZA! HA!']] 23:37, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Chill's Userpage I'd like to know you're feedback on unlocking Chill57181's Userpage for the maximum of 5 edits. His page isn't accurate any more and he would like to update it. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 00:01, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Umm... Hi again. On the adminlist template, it says that you were promoted to admin in '09, which is untrue. You probably just forgot to change it, but I'm just lettin ya know! [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 18:25, June 8, 2011 (UTC) 6th? Cp kid and I are considering a sixth Administrator, but that would bring up problems with voting, etc. Cp kid said: "Hey ShrimPin. Sorry to bust in on your conversation, but if did decide to have another admin, Brookeles would be perfect for the job, because I've seen him in action, and I know that he would do a great job!" If we allowed Brookeles to be the 6th Admin, then we would have to find a 7th to break ties. What do you think? ShrimpPin ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 12:08, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Decision Made! Okay everyone, I've come to a conclusion. We all know that Cp kid and I are considering a sixth Administrator, but that would bring up problems with voting, etc. Now, we're tied between Brookeles and Scrollbars (Andrew). That's perfect! That makes 7 Admins, so it settles voting. Also, we wouldn't want to have to choose between two awesome users. What does everyone think? Please reply on ShrimpPin's talk page. ShrimpPin ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 12:28, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Vandals?? No vandals?Are there no vandals editing? Pics. Hey Awesome! I started a photo drive. I just wanted to let you know incase users asked you questions about itt on ablog post on the main page, or here. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 16:24, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :) Happy vacationing! [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 00:04, June 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:Favor You are not allowed to influence votes for POTM or WOF, if that's what you were trying to do with ShrimpPin. Why don't you just vote for him yourself, instead of having ShrimpPin vote on behalf of you? Besides, by the looks of it, Cp kid is going to win anyway ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 02:13, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Favor Well, alright, I'll put your vote in since you have some computer problem... ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 04:07, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Chill57181 - Bureaucrat Hello . Fellow Administrator Chill57181 seems to be asking for Bureaucrat rights. I gave him my ok, but according to policy, I told him I'd have to discuss it with the other administrators. This is what I'm doing. Should our fellow collogue have Bureaucrat powers? Please, leave your response on my talk page as soon as you can. Please do not promote him until I have everybody's answers. The O.Ks vs. the Nos will be the final outcome. Thanks, ! ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 21:57, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Warning Template The Warning Template is only for vandalism, but if a user commits a different crime, there is no template to issue a warning for. ShrimpPin and I even discussed it, and we both agreed that it's better that way. Life isn't always easy, besides, there's a "Usage" subpage below it to teach you how to use it. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman'2007Jazz]] '''(Talk) 03:38, June 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:Well If a user breaks the policies on accident, they'll need specfics, otherwise they won't know what they did, they'll do it again, and get blocked, still leaving confusion. My original plan was to make a Template for each of the 11 NOs in the policies, but ShrimpPin said to just update the Warning templates so that administrators may manually do it. It's not really that hard to do if you're familiar with wiki code, which authorities should know. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman'2007Jazz]] '''(Talk) 04:01, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Please? Can I be an administrator? I am a really nice guy. Owen Lover adimin ello hello i wold love to be a admin i clean this wiki perfectly i revert edits like a pro and i don't like vandles fear the rath of TRACOTAPER! ' '( rollback of doom! )' ' maby not ''' 17:01, June 26, 2011 (UTC)